SHOKATSU KOUMEI
Shokatsu Koumei (諸葛(しょかつ) 孔明(こうめい), Zhuge Kongming), also known as Zhuge Liang (諸葛(しょかつ) 亮(りょう), Shokatsu Ryou), is a character introduced in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. 'Profile' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''" most brilliant strategist and lightning guardian. Beautiful,and elusive."'' 'Appearance' Shokatsu Koumei has lightly toned skin and pinkish red eyes. Her hair is long and purple, ending in a ponytail which falls over her left shoulder. She wears traditional Chinese clothing in her human form and is usually seen holding a light purple and white coloured feather fan and she is very pretty. POWER She is a lightning guardian. Once she saved multiple galaxies from colliding. She saved most of the galaxies but some planet of milky way galaxy got destroyed . She used her all powers to return the planets to normal but by doing that she lost all her powers and turned into a human. Later she became the queen of Llu bei. 'Game appearance' Character avatar 'Recruitment' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Koumei, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Paradise Diorama (楽園のジオラマ, randomly dropped from ホワイトブリーチズ (N) or ブラックダイズ ® at God Eden Square (ゴッドエデン地蔵広場)). *'Item': Captivating Cologne (みわくのオーデコロン, randomly dropped from Entertainments (エンタテイメンツ) N or Entertainers (エンタテイナーズ) R at the Vast Plains in the France era) *'Achievement': Endless (尽きない話題, obtain all the topics) *'Encounter': Meet Koumei! (Garden of Koumei) After this, she can be scouted by an amount of 4000 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Shokatsu Koumei, you need to have scouted at least 10 other players from the same community master. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': × 1 *'Item': Coriander Colon (パクチーコロン, randomly dropped from Hair Clips at Kanda Satoko's left route) *'Item': Te no Hira Heibayou (てのひら兵馬俑, randomly dropped from Anger Rage (アンガーレイジ) at Kanda Satoko's lower taisen route) *'Topic': Difficult Puzzles (難しいパズルの話題, obtained at Raimon's second building) *'Topic': Cutting-Edge Computer (最新鋭のコンピュータの話題, obtained outside Kogarashi Manor) After this, she can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'GP': 116 *'TP': 181 (211) *'Kick': 85 *'Dribbling': 128 *'Block': 102 *'Catch': 95 *'Technique': 142 *'Speed': 126 *'Stamina': 97 *'Lucky': 119 *'Freedom': 52 Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'GP': 116 *'TP': 181 (211) *'Kick': 85 *'Dribbling': 128 *'Block': 102 *'Catch': 95 *'Technique': 142 *'Speed': 126 *'Stamina': 97 *'Lucky': 119 *'Freedom': 200 Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'SH Tenchi Raimei' *'SK TP Plus 30' *'OF Noboriryuu' *'OF Heaven's Time' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'SH Tenchi Raimei' *'SK TP Plus 30' *'OF Noboriryuu' *'OF Heaven's Time' Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'KH Souten no Hasha Gyokuryuu' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'KH Souten no Hasha Gyokuryuu' Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'MIXIMAX Amemiya Taiyou' *'MIXIMAX Hakuryuu' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'MIXIMAX Amemiya Taiyou' Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Real Legends'https://inazuma-eleven.fandom.com/wiki/File:IG-08-043.PNGShokatsu Koumei in the TCG. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Oneesama Eleven' *'Real Legends' *'Seito Rafters'